The present disclosure relates to media filtration systems and in particular embodiments, techniques for the handling of sludge created by these filtration systems.
Media filtration systems have become increasingly used in aquaculture, wastewater treatment, and other water treatment areas. In particular, air charged backwashing bioclarifiers employing floating media such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,724 have proven to be a cost-effective system for treating water used in the above industries. However, the usefulness of such systems may be enhanced further with continued improvements in the methods of handling the sludge associated with these systems.